csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Disco doplan
|} Joakim "Disco doplan" Gidetun (ur. 16 sierpnia 1995) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie SMASH Esports. Drużyny *2015-??-?? — 2015-??-?? - 35px|Szwecja Aftermatch *2016-02-08 — 2016-03-06 - 35px|Szwecja Cringe Gods *2016-03-06 — 2016-11-03 - 35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports *2016-11-03 — 2017-02-04 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic *2017-02-04 — 2018-06-14 - 35px|Szwecja GODSENT *2018-06-14 — 2018-12-19 - 35px|Szwecja Red Reserve *2018-12-19 — 2019-01-10 - 35px|Szwecja Red Reserve (nieaktywny) *2019-01-10 — 2019-02-07 - 35px|Szwecja Red Reserve *2019-04-?? — 2019-08-25 - 35px|Szwecja Team Ancient *2019-12-11 — nadal - 35px|UE SMASH Esports Historia 2015 *Pierwsza drużyna disco doplana nosiła nazwę Aftermatch i dołączył do niej w 2015 roku. 2016 *'8 lutego 2016' - disco doplan dołączył do drużyny Cringe Gods. *'6 marca 2016' - Cały skład Cringe Gods został przejęty przez organizację Epsilon eSports. *'3 listopada 2016' - disco doplan opuścił drużynę Epsilon eSports i dołączył do Fnatic za wentona. 2017 *'4 lutego 2017' - disco doplan oraz twist opuścili drużynę Fnatic i dołączyli do GODSENT. 2018 *'14 czerwca 2018' - Skład drużyny GODSENT został przejęty przez organizację Red Reserve. *'19 grudnia 2018' - disco doplan został przeniesiony na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Red Reserve. 2019 *'10 stycznia 2019' - disco doplan powrócił do głównego składu drużyny Red Reserve. *'7 lutego 2019' - disco doplan oficjalnie opuścił drużynę Red Reserve. *W kwietniu 2019 roku disco doplan dołączył do drużyny Team Ancient. *'25 sierpnia 2019' - Skład drużyny Team Ancient rozpadł się! *'11 grudnia 2019' - disco doplan dołączył do drużyny SMASH Esports. Osiągnięcia '35px|Szwecja Team-HCBS' *Pierwsze miejsce Rendezvous Resurrection 2 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Team Aftermatch' *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Szwecja Rebel' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 1: Week 9 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Aftermatch' *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Europa: Główna dywizja (2015) '35px|Szwecja Raepmashaekel' *Pierwsze miejsce Nordic Masters 2016: Drugie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Szwecja Dirty Dildos' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 3: Week 1 (2016) '35px|Szwecja Cringe Gods' *1/2 miejsce CEVO Gfinity Pro-League Season 9 - Umieszczenie - Europa (2016) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Luty 2016 (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2016: Kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Drugie kwalifikacje - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Drugie kwalifikacje - Cotygodniowe finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Challenger Cup (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Kwiecień 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 - Pierwsze zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Maj 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2016 - Finały (2016) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Pro Gamer League 2016 - Summer (2016) *1/2 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *13 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Lipiec 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce ASUS ROG Summer 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Sierpień 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2016 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Szwecja' *1/2 miejsce The World Championships 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *3/4 miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Invitational (2016) *3/4 miejsce Kinguin for Charity with PayPal (2016) '35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas' *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *1/2 miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta: Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *9/12 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *10 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europa (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *7/8 miejsce cs_summit (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Global Challenge (2017) '35px|Szwecja POPCORN$' *Drugie miejsce BirdieLAN 27 (2017) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Europa (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja Snabbabrillor' *Pierwsze miejsce G:loot Cup Summer 2017 - Trzecie kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce G:loot Cup Summer 2017 - Top 4 (2017) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *6/8 miejsce European Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Główne kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2017 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2017) *13 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *10 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Europejskie finały (2017) *3/4 miejsce Nations Elite Esports Cup (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europejskie baraże (2018) *Drugie miejsce Play2live Showmatch by GameAgents (2018) *3/4 miejsce Play2Live Cryptomasters (2018) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów (2018) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 (2018) *15 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *3/4 miejsce Bets.net Challenger Series: Season 1 (2018) *5/6 miejsce Bets.net Masters: Season 1 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Qi Invitational (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2018) *6 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europa (2018) *Drugie miejsce Fusion.bet Masters (2018) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018 (2018) *9/11 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 (2018) '35px|Szwecja Red Reserve' *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2018 (2018) *3/5 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - London 2018: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2018 - Dzika karta: Europejskie kwalifikacje - Czwarte otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Open Montreal 2018 (2018) *5/6 miejsce Games Clash Masters (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2018 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *9 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *Trzecie miejsce Bucharest Gaming Week Invitational - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Szwecja Uruguay' *1/4 miejsce United Masters League Season 1: Etap online (2019) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 30: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *10 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 21-28 marca 2019 (2019) '35px|Szwecja Team Ancient' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2019: Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce LOOT.BET Hotshot Series Season 3 (2019) *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Berlin 2019: Czwarte otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *5/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Berlin 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2019 (2019) *3/4 miejsce GameAgents League Season 3 (2019) '35px|UE SMASH Esports' *1/4 miejsce FLASHPOINT Season 1: Trzecie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) Posiadane trofea Trofeum półfinalistów ELEAGUE Major 2017 Najważniejsze momenty *Believe In Disco Doplan *DREAMHACK ZOWIE Open Summer 2016: disco doplan vs. NiP *Disco Doplan 4k #2 VS NiP *disco doplan vs. mousesports - IEM Katowice 2017 EU Closed Qualifier *Insane 4hp 1v4 Clutch by disco doplan Naklejki z autografem gracza ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Snajperzy